Queen of Hearts
by Meggie-chan100
Summary: I thought she was dead. I saw her death with my own 2 eyes. She fell to her doom. Or so I thought. The last thing I expected was her to survive. She is alive. Lanaya IS alive. And I love her.     OC Rating to be safe.
1. Red Alert

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

Chapter 1: Red Alert

It was quiet. TOO quiet. The ticking of the clock was the only thing to fill the air. _Tick, tick, tick… _Something big was coming. I looked at all those sissies sleeping the night away. Couldn't they see it? I've trained them with my best moves and my gut for action. They should be able to sense it. Something was coming. Something that I have not seen in a long time. What is it? I don't have the slightest. All I know is that someone or something wicked this way comes.

It's 600 hours. The sun rises over trees. At last. It is here. I can sense it.

My team wakes up from their bunks. First was Kowalski. Then Private and Rico. Kowalski goes straight to his lab right after he fixes me a nice hot mug of fish coffee. I bring the mug to my lips. The coffee tastes good. TOO good. People might say I'm paranoid, but I have my reasons. If they had my potential, agility, swagger, and experience, they would understand.

Rico and Private go for the TV and end up in a little cat fight over the remote. I tell them to stop, but they're still at it. I slap some sense into them. They were acting crazy. TOO crazy.

"Boys!" I call to them. Rico and Private turn around and Kowalski peeps through the door. "Something big is coming. I can FEEL it. Keep your eyes open and stay alert." They give me a quant nod and go back to whatever they were doing before. I sit down at the table and watch TV with Private and Rico. Kowalski survives 3 explosions. 14 more today and he'll reach a new record.

I take a last sip of my coffee and there it is. The alarm sounds. Red light flashes through every corner of the room. A bold siren pounds at my brain. It's here. It's finally here.

Without orders, we hop out of the HQ to find a stranger wearing a hood. "Fish and chips!" I yelled. I've never seen this person in my life! But that makes them no less of a trespasser. We all took battle positions, but it was too late. As fast as lightning the stranger kicked me in the stomach, flipped me in the air, and punched me into the gate surrounding the habitat. The rest was a haze. I noticed black flippers. Hans maybe? No. Not even Hans could move like that. It wasn't long till all my boys were out. The only person who could ever move like that was… no. She died a long time ago. I saw it with my own two eyes.

I pulled my beak out from the bars of the gate and flew into concrete. I winced at the pain and when I opened my eyes again, the stranger was looking at me. I could barely see a face of a penguin.

"Hello, Skipper" The penguin whispered. The voice defiantly belonged to a female. And it sounded so clear that it could be… No. She's dead, but I say her name anyway.

"Lanaya… ?"

The girl penguin through the hood over her head, revealing her face. I was right. Standing right in front of me was a girl I haven't seen in such a long time. Out of her beak came the words.

"Miss me?"


	2. Lanaya

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

Chapter 2: Lanaya

_Skipper's POV_

I stared at her with amazement. This couldn't be her. This can't be! Something dangerous was coming, but I didn't expect well, her! Kowalski got to his feet and stared at her. Lanaya didn't even flinch.

"You couldn't be Lanaya. She committed suicide years ago." I said. Lanaya turned and focused on me.

"If I'm not alive, then how do you explain me, Skipper?"

"Well, uh… I uh,"

"That's what I thought." It's so mind shattering, but yet so clever…. GENIUS! Beating me up to show off her old moves, despicable! Only the work of one enemy, Blowhole.

"You work for Blowhole, don't ya sweetheart."

"WHAT?" She screeched. Yep. It was defiantly Lanaya. I'd now that upset and furious screech anywhere.

"If you really are Lanaya, then tell us something only Lanaya would know." Kowalski planned. Lanaya stood there puzzled. Then I caught a sly smirk on her face. She got something out of that black silk robe. And flung it at me.

A dart? A dagger? A gun? No. Instead she threw a playing card. It was the Queen of Hearts, a card that almost killed me.

Hans came to the U.S. while Lanaya and I were training. I had given the Kowalski, Rico and Lanaya the day off, but Lanaya refused to go. Instead, we trained together at our Antarctica base, the one we had before out zoo base. When Hans came, death almost came as well. He trapped me, and if it wasn't for Lanaya, I would've been dead. A queen of hearts that actually had itty-bitty daggers inside of it was zooming though the air. Did I mention that that thing could've killed me? Well, right before it decapitated me; Lanaya came out of no where, kicked the card away and took it as a prize. Together, we defeated Hans and saved the day before Kowalski and Rico got back. We decided to keep the Denmark incident our little secret. Little did I know she still kept the card.

I flipped it over to find "MADE IN DENMARK" posted on its back. AMAZING! And, when I clicked on the queen's red eye, blades came out of the card. I held the button down to put the blades back inside the card.

"You can come in." I told her. She took off the robe and came inside.

"What's with the playing card?" Kowalski asked once we were all indoors.

"It's a long story between Skipper and I. Better saved when later." We all sat down at the table.

"So Lanaya," I asked. "What's with the whole creep black robed fight outside?"

"Well," She replied. "I just thought it would be fun to scare you. After all, you DID think I was dead." Rico and Kowalski grunted in annoyance. I cracked. My laughter filled the room, or at least until I saw everybody was looking at me weirdly.

"Same old Lanaya." I stuttered. She was known for her jokes, always trying to get me to laugh.

"Wait a second!" Private shouted. "Who IS Lanaya?" Before she could say anything, I spoke up for her.

"Only the best recruit this team has ever had! Lanaya was on the team before you. She can see right through a person and figure out there weak points. She knows I don't know how many languages, and, she has some killer moves."

"Thank you Skipper, but I think you're over exaderating." Lanaya replied. "I can't see through a person, or at least not anymore. I only know 49 languages, and it took me tons of practice to get my fighting skills."

"Are you CRAZY? She's a GIRL!" Private replied with a fit of laughter.

"You got a problem with that?" Lanaya asked with a cold blooded stare. Private quickly shook his head.

"No, no! Not at all!"

"Good."

"So Lanaya," Kowalski asked. "How exactly did you survive the fall, and, if you faked it, why hide your existence?"

"Well, um…" Lanaya mumbled.

"All we should be happy is with us now." I told him. "Now boys, let's give her a tour, shall we?"


	3. Big Apple

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

**Since the internet is down, I can't do any of my schoolwork…. ;p **

Chapter 3: Big Apple

_Lanaya's POV _

Skipper and the boys led me down the familiar streets of central park. They kept asking me questions like what have you been doing or have you missed us. I just said the normal answers of been traveling the world and a lot and other stuff. I couldn't tell the whole truth… yet.

We were walking to a Marlene's habitat, or so they say. Skipper told me to stay away form the lemurs. I strongly agree. I had met some lemurs in m travels and that meeting is something I do not want to talk about. It was almost as bad as meeting Julien.

So we didn't go to the lemur's right? That never meant the lemurs couldn't come to us.

Julien, apparently a self-proclaimed king, walked up to me. He is a tall ringtail with a light grey body and bright golden eyes. I could already tell he was vey annoying. And he hasn't even spoken yet! Anyways, Ringtail grabbed me up as if he were going to dance. I tried to struggle out of his grip, but he put a finger over my mouth and went "Shhh!" One of his "subjects", Maurice, a hard-working, under-paid Aye-aye tossed him a rose, which he caught in his mouth. He tried to twirl me around, but the thing is, I'm not really that good of dancer. I about tripped and he caught me with his hand behind my neck and his other paw holding my waist.

I didn't like it.

So I punched him.

He flew against the gate of his own habitat, sot of like Skipper did, except Ringtail was knocked out cold. Mort, a tiny mouse lemur with golden fur and huge eyes ran up to unconscious Ringtail and hugged his feet. Something tells me he's not too bright.

Anyways, the penguins and I continued toward Marlene's habitat. There, she was swimming in her pool. She was a nice brown otter with a white sock on her right foot and she had beautiful green eyes. This is someone who I know I'm gonna be friends with. Skipper introduced us and Marlene and I talked a little while, then I was introduced to the rest of the zoo which included Mason, Phil, Burt, Joey, Bada, Bing, Rodger, Berry, Stacy, Becky, Darla and her crew, Pinky, Leonard, Ted, and even a loner named Max.

I was officially back home in the Big Apple.


	4. Rematch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

Chapter 4: Rematch

_Skipper's POV_

We stood outside on the island. 1200 hours. The sky was bright with light. I could almost hear Manfredi and Johnson's cry for mercy when they were attacked with balls of fire sent from the sun. I looked at her. She looked at me.

I narrow my eyes, focusing on her weak point. If she had a weak point. I just knew she wouldn't beat me again. I won't fall victim to Lanaya again.

We both got in ready position. Kowalski, Rico and Private stared at us, hoping none of us would get seriously hurt. I couldn't make any promises.

Lanaya made the first move. She flipped over my head and landed behind me. I turned around, but it was too late. She punched me in the face. Before she could do it again, I grabbed her fist and twisted her around, pushing her toward the water. She slipped in. I put my flipper near my beak, only to see blood. Probably just a nosebleed. I wiped of the blood and got in position. Now, since I can't see her, she has an important element on her side. The element of surprise.

I spent 10 minutes waiting there for Lanaya to come up. I never heard her gasping for breath. Worried that I might have killed the poor thing, I ran toward the edge and looked down toward the water. Nothing. Not a single feather was left. Lanaya has vanished. Or so I thought. Right as I was scratching me head, I heard the boys telling me to turn around. I was too late… again. Lanaya flew over from behind me and did a perfect scissor kick that met with my face. She landed perfectly and elegantly by the side of the water, waiting for me to come up. Because why she landed, I fell into an ocean of relaxation. But there was no time for relaxation. Now I was in a fight. Mono on mono.

She saw me swim up; I know she did. But she didn't move. Either she didn't think I could beat her, or she was pitying me. But I grabbed her foot anyway. My flipper pulled her in the water. I wondered how she would do in aquatic combat. I shouldn't have been so curious.

As the boys stared down at us, we were locked in fury. Swings and punches filled the water. Sadly, most of them hit me. I have to admit, even though Lanaya IS beating me to a pulp, she has some moves. And what god is great fighting without a cup of style? Well, she had a whole gallon of it. Finally, when we both went up to breath, I surrendered. She was good. She could take on the rat king with her hands behind her back. And what perfect disguise of a helpless little lady. Just don't tell her I said that.

"Great rematch." Lanaya said to me.

"Great? You are the one who's great soldier!" I tell her. "You haven't lost your touch!"

Lanaya smiled with triumph and I admit to myself that I have missed her. A LOT.


	5. Kowalski's Gizmos

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

Chapter 5: Kowalski's Gizmo's

_Kowalski's POV_

I opened the door to my lab. Lanaya has remembered the HQ well, but didn't know that Skipper's private quarters were turned into my lab, even though one corner of it still remains his. Now was the perfect time to surprise her. After all, last time she saw me, I was just tinkering around with tools, taking apart and putting together appliances, or making small robots. Now, I am a full-time inventor! I can't wait until I see the look on her face…

It was worth it.

Lanaya stood in complete shock. Her huge gasp filled the room as she gazed in awe of the room, looking at my inventions (ones that have failed too!), my chemicals, and my blueprints that flooded the room.

"Wow Kowalski! I thought you'd be a good scientist for the team, but I didn't know you'd be THIS good! I mean, not even China has some of this stuff, and they make EVERYTHING! SERIOUSLY! With all these Gadgets and Gizmos and What-cha-ma-call-its, you could achieve WORLD DOMINATION! You must have a hard time keeping this secret, huh?" she complemented.

Oh, how right she is. With the lemurs, Alice, and all the explosions, it IS pretty hard. Not to mention that time when Blowhole broke into our HQ and stole all my inventions and used them to wreak havoc among the city last month. I wonder if that China thing is true… I had to admit that I flinched a little when I heard about the World Domination part. Not that I've thought of it… out loud… but I certainly wouldn't do it! I mean, that was only one dream! Just one figment of my imagination probably caused by Blowhole, I mean, I'm in enough power as it is and I wouldn't want more… I mean… Just because I thought of leading the team a few times doesn't mean anything. I – I'm just gonna drop this subject now.

Besides, I really am happy that someone's NOT criticizing me on my inventions. Cough, SKIPPER, cough. Private's complements are good, but are canceled out to Skipper's negative thoughts. I started storing tones of facts in my brain, which is quite large, incase she started asking questions.

I was praising myself until I saw her look at our files.

"That is a restricted area, even to Rico, Private, and I." I warned.

"Of course." She replied and backed away from the Skipper's corner. She quickly changed the subject. "Have you learned how to read yet?" I bit my lip. Truth is, I haven't. If a penguin could perspire, then I would be covered in a puddle of sweat. That was the one question I wasn't prepared for.

"Affirmative. Have you?" I lied.

"No." she admitted truthfully. Guilt started creeping in. How could she be so truthful and I lie? In fact, how COULD she be truthful? Wouldn't she feel inferior? I guess I have to face the facts that Lanaya is just one big puzzle.

A puzzle that I looked forward to solving.


	6. KABOOM!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

**Sorry I've been away. I've been grounded and I've got so much homework… ugh. It's defiantly worse than last year. So you won't see me online as much. **

**Check out the Amanda Project! I will soon have a link on my profile! **

Chapter 6: KABOOM!

_Rico's POV _

**A/N: I have NO IDEA how Rico would say things, so I am writing it normally …With a touch of Rico's psychotic flair.**

Days have passed since Lanaya first arrived and, well, things have changed. Skipper isn't focusing on training anymore (Good God!) and Kowalski isn't locked up in his lab anymore much to everyone's demise. Does he EVER stop talking? Marlene isn't visiting us anymore and is apparently mad about something that I can't put my flipper on. Everybody has stopped fighting now that we got "the best soldier ever back". But on the bright side, Julien hasn't been visiting us that much. I think he's scared of a girl. Not that I am. I mean, Lanaya is only a sensitive girl, right? So what if she has beaten up 10 orcas with only a piece of string and a toothpick? Is it really that scary that she beat a 45 ft. cobra with her flippers and feet bound up with a nylon rope? Why would the fact that she perfectly mastered every weapon in the book on her first try give anyone a fright? Because I'm not scared. Nope! Defiantly not scared!

Oh yeah! Getting back to the point! There have been a lot of change, but there is one change that is certainly unexpected that is making Private and I extremely concerned. Ever since Mrs. Perfect came back, Skipper and Kowalski have been acting… weird. Skipper hasn't been focusing on his strict training schedule, but instead building the habitat worthy of Lanaya, weather that means putting pink doilies everywhere (I burned them), spraying perfume in every place possible (spread fish guts all over the sent), or writing poetry. (Not even Private can say anything good about this! I finally got rid of it by knocking him unconscious and ripping up all the ideas he wrote.) Kowalski has been more of a showoff than ever! Also, Kowalski and Skipper have been clashing more than ever. I'm about sick of it all! They're rolling around the zoo like complete idiots! I'm sick of it all! I wish Lanaya would just go away so this disease would too! I'm completely annoyed at all this lovey-dovey stuff! I wish Private would get up the courage and tell her to go away! He's just as angry as I am! And that's saying something!

So now, setting the scene, all 5 of us are walking down the sewers, getting ready to spoil the rat king's evil plans. I think I remember that he was going to take over the over world or something like that. I truthfully wasn't listening.

"Man, this place smells as bad as Skipper's cooking!" Kowalski yelled while wafting his flipper in front of his beak as if to blow away the smell. "Phew! If it tastes as bad as Skipper's food, well, we can just say that we're all goners!"

"Well," Skipper replied, "As long as Kowalski keeps his beak shut and doesn't pull out one of his monstrosities that he calls "experiments", than I believe we should be safe."

"THEY ARE NOT MONSTERS! I BUILD ALL MY MACHINES TO TOP QUALITY!"

"If top quality means top death rate, then I highly agree."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN…" Kowalski never got a chance to finish. Behind him, Lanaya, who was twitching with anger, finally blew.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" She screamed, no longer paying attention to where she was going. "I THOUGHT THIS WAS SUPPOST TO BE A STEALTH MISSION! IF THIS IS WHAT STEALTH TURNED INTO WHEN I LEFT; WHOA WAAAAAAA!" Her foot collided with some grease on the sewer floor. Despite her attempts to stop herself from sliding away, she slipped into the stinky slimy water that belonged to the sewer.

"I'll help you Lanaya!" Kowalski and Skipper both screamed in unison as they both dived toward her. However, it was useless. One head collided with the other and another argument broke out.

"Seriously?" Lanaya narrowed her eyes at her two princes, who were too busy fighting each other that they weren't paying attention to their damsel in distress. She sighed and set her sights on Private, who was now crouching over the edge, giving Lanaya his flipper.

"Sorry about them." Private apologized. "It seems that they've gone mental ever since you came here…"

"No problem." She looked at Skipper and Kowalski, who were still fighting. It took a few seconds until they stopped and stared, as if coming to the realization that there was no damsel to save anymore. Instead of Kowalski, who looked almost to the point of tears, Skipper jumped back, trying to impress Lanaya again.

" See Kowalski? You don't need to rescue Lanaya because she can save herself." Kowalski looked as if he wanted to kill Skipper, but kept his beak shut, not that he had time to say anything anyway. For, just behind the two mental heroes stepped out an army of rats, including there leader.

"What's going on down here?" The King Rat demanded. "I was just sleeping and then I hear some weird voices yelling and then I was like, I know who those voices are, then I heard a new voice, and then I was all like WHOA! WHOSE THE CHICK? And so I came down here to check it out and I see all of you again… whose the girl?

"Her name's Lanaya and she will squash you like a bug!" Kowalski yelled. I couldn't help but rolling my eyes. When was Kowalski going to realize that the Rat King can squash HIM like a bug?

But the Rat just laughed. "Listen birdie, If you think I'm gonna get beaten up by a girl then you have another thing coming…"

"HYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!"

A black and white monster jumped off a nearby pipeline and zoomed through the sky onto the Rat King's back. "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" The King screeched like a little girl while he bounced up and down trying to shake the monster off. But if didn't come off so easily. It slithered across his body fast, jabbing each pressure point as it went. The Rat King, now stiff as a stone, could only watch as the monster kicked him in the stomach, making him crash on the greasy sewer floor. As for the monster, which was now standing proudly on top of the giant rat's chest, revealed itself as none other than Lanaya.

The other rats stood around there king mesmerized. It took a few minutes, but one of them finally poked there head out of the crowd and started yelling. "Hey! What did we ever do to you?" The others started supporting him, screaming out some things that caused me to cover up Private's ear holes.

Lanaya looked as shocked. "Weren't you going to take over the Over-world?" She asked.

"If you mean take over the Over-world's supply of Peanut Butter Winkies, than yes." Confirmed the rat who had spoken before.

"Yeah." Piped up the rat beside him. "We just love the stuff!" Lanaya turned around and glared at Skipper, who was staring at the rats like they were still evil.

"YOU EVIL FEIND!" Skipper yelled, scorching with anger,

"How DARE you!" Shouted Kowalski.

Besides me, Private looked lost in misery. "Those poor Winkies…" was all that he muttered.

Lanaya stood on the king, confused. "Wait a second, so you're telling me I just beat up this one guy because he wanted Peanut Butter Winkies?"

"There trying to steal the one thing I hold close to my heart." Skipper cried.

"So I just beat this guy up because he wanted Winkies?"

"He wanted to STEAL Winkies!"

"So I used up my energy because he wanted candy?"

"The best candy in the world!"

"You like that stuff? I've always hated Winkies. Never the less, here ya go." Lanaya hoped off of the Rat King, who was still groaning in pain, and walked behind all of us. "If you want to fight each other, than you go ahead. I'm going to do something better with my time." She proclaimed. "Rico, can you hand me that flashlight you swallowed earlier? I need to replace the batteries." Following orders, I coughed up the flashlight and handed it to Lanaya, who just said "Thanks" in reply and hopped onto one of the pipelines.

Skipper, who looked as if he just had a dose of bad medicine, turned to focus on the rats. "Attack boys!" He ordered. All four of us leaped off the ground and started punching and kicking rats. As we had the size advantage, it wasn't that hard to knock them out of the way.

Tiny fists and flippers crashed everywhere. Just as it looked like we were gonna win this battle, things changed. The rats used there population to gain the upper hand and started piling up on us. I tried to squirm out of the way, but the rats had me trapped in their web. I couldn't move at all. Any speck of light that once filled my eyes was gone, replaced by a dozen of furious furry creatures. It looked as if it were over.

I heard a few cries of pain above me. Light started reaching me again. I looked up at my savior, hoping that it was Skipper, but it turned out to be none other than Lanaya, who was battling the rats with the flashlight I gave her earlier. I stood there staring. How could a girl fight like that? She was so amazing and awesome and… she kicked my side. "Wake up! Help me get the rats off the rest of them!" Lanaya commanded. So, I shot up and helped her defeat the rest of the rats, which wasn't that hard. Turned out, the rats were a scared of Lanaya. They leaped off of Skipper, Kowalski, and Private before she could reach out her flipper to smack one of their tiny faces.

"Alright, how do we get out of here? Private asked Skipper.

"Kaboom?" I offered, but our leader just shook his head.

"No. I don't think we need that kind of…"

He couldn't finish, because Lanaya already had an idea. She chucked her flashlight up at the ceiling, which burst into flames and revealed an opening. "Whoa…" Was all that fell out of my mouth. The others just stared at Lanaya, looking for an explanation.

"Self-made grenade. You'd be surprised how many I've created." She said.

And that is when the thought struck me. Maybe Lanaya wasn't so bad after all…


End file.
